


Hurricane

by Ship_theboybands



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_theboybands/pseuds/Ship_theboybands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryles with one sided larry.</p>
<p>Harry can't remember when he got over Louis. He just knows he did. It was a jumble of boy bands and vodka and babies and Liam Payne, and weddings and Nick Grimshaw. Mostly Nick Grimshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

Harry's not sure when he fell in love with Louis. He doesn't remember a specific moment or a date, he just knows that he did. He can't remember when that love turned from platonic friendship to a burning, constant desire for Louis to be his. He remembers when Louis turned from a stranger to an acquaintance, and when he turned from an acquaintance to a band member and then a friend but after that it's a blur of sideways glances in the changing rooms, and live shows and blue eyes. Blue eyes crinkling at the edges, and brimming with tears, and sparkling, and reflecting and closing tight. Hand shakes and pats on the back and tight hugs and fingers interlocked and careful circles rubbed into the small of his back, rhythmic and comforting. At first surprising and then familiar, a constant anchor when he's drifting away.

He doesn't remember when he started loving him but he knows he'll never stop. And he doesn't. Not when they meet Eleanor at a Christmas party, and she's wearing a knee length dress with sequins that sparkle like Louis' eyes and the jealousy latches onto Harry and he can't shake it.

Not when Louis clambers into Harry's bed at one in the morning and tells him about his date, squirming and excited, saying "I think she's special, you know? When you get the feeling and you just know. Right?" And Harry wants to say no because he had no idea, upon meeting Louis, that he would become the single most important thing in his life, but instead he plasters a smile on his face and tells him he's happy for him.

Harry doesn't stop loving Louis when he tells him he thinks he's in love with Eleanor and his eyes are shining brighter than the stars. He doesn't stop when he helps Louis pick out a ring, or when they're trying on suits with plastic flowers that don't smell of anything or when he stands behind Louis at the altar. Eleanor probably looks beautiful but all Harry can see is Louis and he feels bile crawling up his throat and when he runs , because he has to run somewhere, he hears his heart pounding in his ears the name 'Louis, Louis, Louis'. 

When Harry wakes up on a park bench, surrounded by paparazzi with an empty vodka bottle by his nose, three years after that God damn wedding, he loves Louis more than ever.

Another five years go by and his band has split and Harry know it's his fault. Knows that if he hadn't drunk away his talent and smoked away their reputation, they might still be touring. After a while it seems everyone has lost interest, his mother ashamed, the fans no longer his and the only missed call in a month is from the person that he's trying to ignore, trying to leave, the one person who is so much better off without him: Louis.

Harry doesn't call him back. He hovers his thumb over the button for what feels like hours before he blocks Louis' number and deletes his call log and sobs himself to sleep with Louis' picture on the screen. 

And life goes on, as it does. Days are grey and boring and Harry drinks more and more until one day, after a year of moping, he finds a phone next to his ear with Louis on the other end.  
"Harry?" And he sounds so different. Harry can't decide whether it's good or bad but it sounds like Louis' life has gone on too. The thought rattles round his head until 'life has gone on' changes to 'he's gone on without you' to 'he doesn't need you' to 'he never did.' And Harry hangs up before the tears escape because he doesn't want Louis to hear him cry.

A month or so passes before Liam is at his door. Liam. Kind, innocent Liam with the voice and the big heart and the milky brown eyes. And to his own surprise Harry lets him into the flat. And they talk for a long time. They talk about the band and they talk about the break up and Harry finds out that Danielle and Liam have a baby on the way. And then Liam tells Harry sorry. And it sounds so wrong because it's Harry's fault the band fell apart but Liam shakes his head when Harry says that and reiterates that he's not sorry about the band, he's sorry that he wasn't there for Harry when he needed him, as a friend. And Harry pulls him into a hug and cries into his shoulder and tells him everything.

Six months later Harry is knocking on Louis' door with Liam is tow and his heart is beating so fast he thinks it's going to break his rib cage. When Louis opens the door Harry expects him to slam it back in his face or shout or anything but pull him into a bone crushing hug. And when Louis' arms are wrapped around his neck, a million and one memories, jumped and merged, leak from Louis' ears into Harry's hair and scatter.

Harry tells Louis, then, that he loves him. Confesses whole heartily and it's like this huge weight the size of the Empire State has been dragged off his shoulders. And Louis is shocked, his eyes go dull and he mutters "Oh, Harry". His voice is cracking and it sounds so sympathetic and pathetic and Harry hates it. He doesn't want Louis to patronise him he just wants him to understand why he fucked everything up. Eleanor comes to the door then, and they both shut up, and Eleanor has this surprised smile on her lips and she says, "Harry!" Like it's the best news she's heard all week and pulls him into a tight hug and Harry bites his lip to refrain from breaking because she is so perfect. And Louis is so lucky to have her. And she is so, so lucky to have Louis.

Three years later Harry is sober. He is living in a nice enough flat, and his mother checks up on him weekly and he plays football with Liam and Louis on a Saturday and he and Zayn meet up for a coffee and Niall stumbles into his living room at one in the morning and collapses on his couch. In a way it's not a surprise that when their friendships start to come back so does the music. And Louis and Eleanor are so happy together but somewhere along the way, jumbled and merged, it stops hurting Harry quite so much. The stabbing, wrenching feeling in his gut dulled and then turned numb. And Harry doesn't know what to feel anymore because all he is, is empty.

And then one day he meets Nick Grimshaw. And all he can think of is that night, after Louis' first date with Eleanor, when he'd crawled into Harry's bed and what he'd said because maybe, just maybe, he'd been right. Because with Nick Harry feels like he's special, like he just knows. And with Nick every moment is specific. It doesn't blend together like a big mush of memories, Harry finds that he can recount every landmark they have. 

He remembers the day they met. At a party, one of Harry's old school friends' birthday. Harry can pin point the exact moment Nick walks into the room with bright pink hair and a stupid grin that lights up the room.

He remembers their first date and the Italian restaurant and the waiter with the name neither of them can pronounce. 

He remembers that he realised he was in love with Nick on the 20th of January when they were at Disney Land. The roller coaster was climbing up and up and Nick turned to Harry, eyes wild and full of everything. And his quiff had flopped to the front of his face and his smile was so bright Harry nearly had to look away. Harry took Nick's hand in his and they lifted them up, higher and higher, and Harry thought he might touch the stars soon. But they closed their eyes, squeezed shut, and the wind blasted their faces and rippled through their clothing and Harry turned to Nick one last time and all he could think was 'I love you.' And as the roller coaster dropped, they screamed so loud Harry reckoned Louis could probably hear him back in London and was smiling to himself, eyes shining.

He remembers the night he told Nick he loved him, in the Radio One car park with the stars above them, laying on the bonnet of Nick's ridiculously shiny car. Hands intertwined, Harry's head on Nick's shoulder. Silent, whispered 'I love you's escape their lips and Harry didn't really mean to say it, it just fell out of him.

And if people were rain, Harry quotes in his head from his favourite book one evening, on the sofa with Nick snuggled into his side where he fits so perfectly, then he was drizzle, Louis was a storm, and Nick was a hurricane.

Nick asks Harry to move in on the fourth of February.

Harry starts moving in on the 12th and is finished by the 7th of March because they both distract each other.

They talk about marriage on the the 19th of September.

Harry proposes on the 6th of August the next year.

Nick says yes.

Harry can't remember when he got over Louis. He just knows he did. It was a jumble of boy bands and vodka and babies and Liam Payne, and weddings and Nick Grimshaw. Mostly Nick Grimshaw.


End file.
